


[Podfic] As Only Dogs Know How To Be Happy

by LordJixis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJixis/pseuds/LordJixis
Summary: There are a million ways this could've gone better, and not a single one of them matters now.(Podfic version includes: excessive and edited struggling with names, one (1) dog snore, odd and halfhearted attempts at voice-acting. If you like what I have going on and have a short fic you'd like me to turn into a podfic, let me know!)





	[Podfic] As Only Dogs Know How To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Only Dogs Know How To Be Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646677) by [LordJixis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJixis/pseuds/LordJixis). 



[ Soundcloud Link ](https://soundcloud.com/jixis/as-only-dogs-know-how-to-be-happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I used soundcloud, downloading is enabled. If there's another site thats free that you'd rather it be on, I have no issues with uploading it there, just let me know
> 
> I just got a mic and am thinking I'll be doing some ASMR in the future because that shit is GOOD SHIT and I happen to like my voice (i know, that's rare af and took like three months of voice training) anyway this is practice, let me know if I did anything wrong or if you'd prefer it a different way. If you have a short fic you'd like me to do a podfic of, hit me up in the comments, at my email at jixisofalltrades@gmail.com, or on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jixiswrites)
> 
>  
> 
> [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/A0A3J4Y9)


End file.
